The Diaries of Teddy Kent
by malaynamonkey2004
Summary: The complete and ultimate diaries of Frederick "Teddy" Kent through all of the books of Emily of New Moon. UPDATES OFTEN
1. Entry 1

**TEDDY KENT'S DIARY**

 **Emily of New Moon 100% belongs to L M Montgomery!**

Dear Diary,

My life has been miserable for the past time. I have been in bed for so long and my muscles feel achy and sore. I don't know how I shall ever move again. The doctors say that I hovered so close to death that it is a miracle that I am alive, and it certainly feels that way.

I have been sick for at least a week, though I do not know how long exactly. Time has not graced me with keeping my facts straight and my mother refuses to tell me.

The last thing I remember before being seriously ill is Sunday School… last week, maybe. Not that Sunday School was all that interesting, or at least not more interesting than usual, but it was who was there that is interesting. There is a new girl in town, and I hope that she has come to school too so that I can meet her more properly there. Anyway, I saw a girl at Sunday School; she had thick black hair and gray-purple eyes that looked as if they held more knowledge than anyone in that room, including my Sunday School teacher. She wasn't all that beautiful, but her looks surpassed all the girls' fair hair and blue eyes in that room.

I think she caught me looking. I hope not, but I won't lie to myself. I made it quite obvious, what with my red face as she caught me in the act.

I am getting better, but according to Doctor Burnley, I'm not getting better fast enough. I quite agree; my limbs are still sore and my eyes are still heavy with sleep. I am all alone, for my mother is going through some traumatic time in her life. Whenever I am sick or get hurt, she cries for hours on end, and I never know what to do. I love my mum, but sometimes she doesn't act like a mother all that well. People say she is queer, but I don't agree. She is just… out of sync with life sometimes.

Earlier today, guess who surprised me at my very own house? Emily Starr, the girl who I saw last Sunday. She came with Ilse Burnley, a pretty gem of a girl, with blonde hair and a fiery temper. What glorious fun I had with them two! I felt better already. Emily is just as smart as I thought, and it turns out she _is_ going to school with me. She is a little behind, seeing as she has never been to school before, but I have no doubt that she will surpass me and all the rest of the kids in our class, including the boys. She is smart, though modest as well. I love how she sees all the beauty in things, like the trees and the sky, and she isn't scared to say so.

I just might fancy Emily Starr. How shall I ever tell her?

Teddy Kent


	2. Entry 2

**Diary Entry #2 Thanks to my reviewer! I will continue to update!**

Dear Diary,

Guess who came back and continues to come back? Emily Starr and Ilse Burnley. I feel as if Ilse only comes because her father, my doctor, forces her to, but whatever the reason, I'm glad to have made a friendly relationship with her. But Emily, I can tell she comes back to see me… on her own will. She is the type of person who doesn't care what anyone thinks of her or tells her what to do; that is why I am glad to note that she is constantly coming back to my house on her own volition and not because she is being forced to for any reason.

For the past summer, I have been neglecting my journal. Yes, I call it a journal but address it to a diary. It doesn't matter. It is because I have been enjoying myself so much with the girls that there is no time at all to write. I still continue to draw, though they are not as detailed as before I met them.

We do lots of things together; what children do nowadays… we play games, run around, chase each other. I somehow am always on a team with Emily, but even then, we are no match for Ilse, with her quick wits and agile movements. It is quite annoying how we cannot beat her together, but Emily and I are strong when we are together.

We belong together, whether she knows it yet or not.

I have also finally showed the girls my drawings for the first time. I have never shown my work to anyone else, especially my mum, who would burn them on sight if I showed any inclinations of being proud of my work. But Emily and Ilse are kind and don't judge anything, although Ilse has been known to make some rather sarcastic remarks about them. But it's only for fun. Ilse and Emily especially enjoy when I sketch them. I always manage to capture Ilse's fair hair and pretty looks, but something about Emily is always a little off. It's impossible to capture that mysterious look about Emily…

Sometimes when we are tired, we like to sit around in the sunset, watching the animals slowly fall asleep. Ilse and I always like to sing some tunes that we have learned from school, and Emily loves to listen. I think she is picking up some of the lyrics slowly and gradually. Ilse wants to be an "elocutioner," so she is constantly reciting speeches she has memorized or made up herself. Emily likes to tell stories, as she wants to be a writer when she grows up and enjoys making up little creations of her own. They really are good, though she refuses to admit it and says she can do better every time.

Just like my mother has some… issue against my new friends, especially Emily, Emily's Aunt Elizabeth Murray has something against me, though I do not know what I have done wrong. I think it might have something to do with my mother, though I cannot know for sure. To broach such a topic with Emily could end badly… she could either become very confused and the whole thing will be rather… strange among us, at least for a day… or she could become offended, as Emily is very proud, though she refuses to come to terms with that fact. She respects her family.

My mother dislikes Emily and Ilse because I rather like them, and my mother is… jealous. Anything I love, she burns or kills, though I hope she won't do anything so extreme to Ilse or Emily, Emily especially. She is so innocent and an ounce of pain would hurt her…

School starts again next week, and I am going back. Hopefully, Emily and Ilse will continue to want to be my friends…

Teddy Kent


	3. Entry 3

**Entry #3 Thanks!**

Dear Diary,

Emily and I have only gotten more close over the summer. The summer is basically ended, but for these last few days of sun and heat that we have, Ilse, me, and Emily try our best to "play" together until school starts again.

Sometimes, when I am bored and my mother has a queer spell or so, I like to tromp over to New Moon and call for her with a whistle that I have created just for her. Emily always comes to see me, which I am glad about; I like to think I have just a little power over her. She always tells me if I can stay; her Cousin Jimmy Murray sometimes wants to keep her… and steal her away from me, which is silly, because she really isn't mine. I mean, I hope for her to be mine one day, but she isn't now. Then again, Emily will never truly belong to someone else… she is only a servant to herself. Though if she did belong to me, I would never treat her as someone… lower than she is.

But if Cousin Jimmy doesn't want Emily all to himself that night, I like to come in and listen to Jimmy's stories and tales that he knows. When Ilse is here too, life feels complete, hanging around with Emily and Jimmy, listening to ghost stories about the Murrays or fairy tales… I like to draw by the light of the fire while I listen to Jimmy's childish stories…

Jimmy Murray is a childish sort, so he is one of us. That is why I'm not scared to share my drawings with him.

I always regret when I have to leave… I want to stay and listen to stories in the sunset all night.

We have added a new… boy to our group. His name is Perry Miller and he is somewhat of a nitwit. Emily and Ilse seem… a little infatuated with him. It's probably because he's new, but I don't understand what a big deal he is. I mean, he literally has no talent. He has started to work as a _chore_ boy at New Moon.

Sure, Perry is strong, but I have the brains and the talent, if not the brawn. Emily says I shouldn't make fun of him because he could get mad and punch me in the face.

Sometimes, when I don't want to see Perry, I try my best to get Emily and Ilse to come to the Tansy Patch. They don't like my mother, though Emily is too nice to say so, but Ilse has done a good job of dropping hints from both of them. I don't take it to heart, but I wish that my mother would be more polite to them, as well as everyone else.

I feel bad for Emily. She wants to be a writer so very much and she just wants to read literature, but her Aunt Elizabeth won't let her read novels because they aren't "proper" for little girls. So I lent her some fairy tales that her Aunt just cannot object to. Emily thanked me and I am glad to have helped her career, although however minimal it was.

Emily and Rhoda Stuart have some sort of issue against each other that I wasn't there to see… I know a little, but there are still some parts I don't understand about their "feud."Perry and Ilse have been bombarding Rhoda in class, but I prefer to just draw terrible effigies of her and show them to Emily after.

I don't think Ilse has something against me, but I don't know if Perry would be smart enough. I carved my initials with Emily's on a tree, but someone, either Ilse or Perry, carved them out and I am not the least bit happy about it.

I hope to find another way to convey my feelings for Emily without straight-out telling her…

Teddy Kent


	4. Entry 4

**Entry #4 UPDATES OFTEN**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

Dear Diary,

Ms. Brownell hates Emily more than ever now. She is continuing to write poetry in class and Ms. Brownell always catches her and makes fun of her writing. Everyone laughs except for Ilse, Perry, Jennie, and me. I think that Emily's poetry is rather clever and witty, but Ms. Brownell certainly doesn't agree.

Emily was delighted by a portrait I painted for her, and I have vowed to paint a better one when I am more talented and have had more education in art.

Emily says that I must help her find the Lost Diamond, but I have not had the chance yet; it's been raining all this week and last. I hope the rain shall end soon.

I am disliking Perry Miller more than ever. We are playing a medieval game where Emily and Ilse are damsels in distress and me and Perry are knights that are coming to rescue them. I built a whole suit of armor that Emily and Ilse loved until Perry built a so-called better one that I really didn't think was that good. After I spent so much time on mine!

My mother has poisoned the barn cats and I do feel sorry, for I really loved them and enjoyed playing with them. I think that is why Mother poisoned them: she can't tolerate anything I love other than herself. It is not selfish at all, but people think that it is terrible. But Mother is sweet and kind when it's just me and her.

I've been lending Emily more and more books. I'm not sure if she's told her Aunt Elizabeth yet, but so far, it seems that her aunt is fine with it. I lent her some poetry books that couldn't do any harm.

I caught Emily crying the other day, and like a gentleman, of course, I stopped and asked her what was wrong. It turns out that Lofty John is cutting down the grove of trees north of New Moon. I had heard this from Ilse before, but I had thought it was all a rumor. I had an idea for Emily to visit a Catholic priest and ask him to stop Lofty John from cutting down the grove. I suppose we must see what is to come of it.

Emily turned down a sketch I made of demons after Lofty John, and I felt quite put out after, so I added some more demons and some more pitchforks, but it didn't really help me or Emily, I don't think.

Emily is either oblivious or she enjoys snubbing me, for every attempt I make to talk to her alone, she walks away or changes the subject. I don't understand how a female creature could be that oblivious, so I suppose she doesn't return my feelings for her and feel like that for me at all and I must be content with waiting for her to realize that we _do_ belong together, despite any objections on her part.

Teddy Kent


	5. Entry 5

**Entry #5 Please review!**

Dear Diary,

Lofty John has decided against cutting down the grove of trees to the north of New Moon. I like to take credit for the idea, for it is Father Cassidy's doing that forced this positive effect on the whole matter.

Christmas just passed. Ilse gave me a bottle of hair gel, which I then regifted and gave to Perry. Emily gave me a handkerchief that she had made herself, though she also gave one to Perry. But I heard her telling Ilse that the one she gave me was a tiny bit better, and I gave her credit for that. Perry gave me a box of toffees and I thanked him heartily, as I had never had them before.

I gave Ilse a box of chocolates tied with a hair ribbon, which was also hers. For Emily, I gave her a silk blue ribbon and a set of embellished poetry books of Tennyson that she absolutely loved. Perry got the regifted hair gel, as I have already said.

The other day, I gave Ilse Burnley a compliment; she was so pretty and my artist's eye caught that. However, I think I also said that in front of Emily in order to make just a tad jealous. I don't think it really worked, but she was definitely quieter throughout the rest of the day. I think my comment resonated with her because she cut a bang that night and then cut it off. When she came to school the next day, she was made of fun so terribly, but I didn't think it was quite bad.

When it grew out, it was quite pretty and I made sure to pay her a proper compliment afterward.

We, the four of us, have been acting out the play _A Midsummer's Night Dream_. I painted the backboards for the scenery of the plays and it has been great fun.

Emily has gone to Priest Pond to visit her Great Aunt Nancy for a little while. I have been so sad to see that she has gone, but I have written her and sent some little drawings that are sure to pass the time. She has written back dozens of times, and it only makes me miss her more.

I got a new puppy and I just took Emily to see it, as she is the last of us who has since she has been gone for so long. I do hope that my mother doesn't decide to poison it.

I'm so glad Emily is back!

Teddy Kent


	6. Entry 6

**Entry #6 Please review and share!**

Dear Diary,

Emily asked me the strangest question the other day that I forgot to record here that day. Well, now that I am looking back on it, it doesn't seem so strange, but at the moment, it was a little unusual. Emily asked, out of the blue, I might add, "Why does your mother hate me?" or something along those lines. I responded briefly with "Because I like you" and I meant to stop there, but everything just came exploding out from me. That's the thing about Emily: you feel like you can say anything and everything to her and she'll actually listen and care. So I told her about how my mother wants to keep me from getting a good education and how she has poisoned some of my pets and burned some of my drawings. I also told her that I loved my mother, despite all of it, though I added that if she killed my new puppy I would hate her.

Emily responded with a "Tell her that" which I thought was a good and sound idea. I was so relieved that Emily responded good-naturedly and also as if she had understood what I had meant exactly. I am so glad that she's back!

After that, Emily and I had a wild adventure in the eve and it was so wonderful and beautiful that I shall never tell another soul. Also, I would get such a bad punishment if anyone knew. We kindled a fire in the Disappointed House in the old, empty fireplace and sat there, talking about how one day, we would live together in that very house. I thrilled to my very bones at the thought of living with Emily in a house and I told her that we would have to get married. Emily was very put out by that fact and spent a good amount of time thinking of ways not to have to get married.

Does she really never want to get married or does she not want to get married to _me_?

We spent the rest of the evening imagining… thinking about the things we'll do (me paint and she write) and how we'll make food together and clean up together, and about all of the wonderful things we could collect to put into the house one day.

Now, Emily and I have a code. I say "Toast and bacon and marmalade" in front of Perry and Ilse and it makes me so satisfied to know that only Emily understands and that the others are left out of the joke, especially Perry, though I suppose Emily will find a way to tell Ilse without straight-out saying it and breaking our promise. They _are_ best friends…

I hate Perry Miller. I hope God doesn't strike me down for such a bold proclamation, but I really do. The other day, he dared me to jump from one of the house's roofs to the pig house roof. I told him I wouldn't because there is no point in showing off, but _he_ did it and bragged about it for the rest of the day. I wouldn't have minded that so much, had he not said that _I_ was chicken and that I was just scared to do it. Luckily, Ilse defended me and yelled at Perry. She has been rather defensive towards me lately against Perry, though I think she secretly likes Perry, and not me.

I wish Emily would defend me instead.

Teddy Kent


	7. Entry 7

**Entry #7 THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS AND READERS XD**

Dear Diary,

Our new teacher, Mr. Carpenter, is one of the nicest men I've met in my life! He is so forgiving and understanding of how students' brains work. I was bored in class the other day, so I started drawing on my slate an effigy of Mr. Carpenter in one of his terrible moods. I tried my best to capture the comical anger and the way his nostrils widened and his eyes squinted as he yelled at someone. I titled the sketch "The Black Death" because we had been acting out the plague and so many students had died and the survivors cowered in fear. I expected to be yelled at and maybe even sent to the corner, for just the day before, another boy drew a picture of what looked somewhat like a cow and he had been severely punished when caught.

But the only thing Mr. Carpenter said to me was something along the lines of how he didn't know anything about drawing but he did know that I had pure talent and that I could skip arithmetic and draw instead. I was thrilled but quickly erased the slate.

Later that evening, Mr. Carpenter came to visit at the Tansy Patch. I welcomed him but my mother seemed to think that he was a drunk stuck-up man who knew nothing about anything. I told her to shush and showed Mr. Carpenter my drawings in the barn that my mother didn't know about. Then he had a private talk with Mother, much to my dismay, though neither ever told me or anyone else what had been said.

Now Mr. Carpenter pays a large amount of attention to my education and schoolwork and even lent me some textbooks that I don't dare show my mother.

I wish that my mother was like normal mothers, but when we are alone she is very dear and sweet and I wish she would act like that when there is company. Nobody, not even Emily, really believes me. My mother leaves a bad impression on everyone and it pains me especially if it's a friend.

Mr. Carpenter also pays special attention to Perry Miller's education, because he thinks that he will be a prosperous and famous young man one day. _ONE DAY_ but not today. My relationship with Perry is a little more amicable but we aren't true chums _yet_. Ilse and Emily receive special attention as well, though Emily hates it saying that he is too harsh because he is always marking up her work. I try to tell her that is because he wants to help and I know she agrees, but it still worries her.

Emily wants to go to Queen's but her Aunt Elizabeth and the rest of the Murrays say it isn't proper for a young girl, though she _may_ be able to go to Shrewsbury High, which is jolly and to be hoped for, as the rest of us are all going.

I feel quite guilty for one thing though, for I called Emily to play at the Tansy Patch the other day and while she was gone, her Aunt Elizabeth found a bundle of her writing or her "scribbling" as her aunt called it when Emily told me fretfully later that evening. She had gotten into dreadful trouble but had come out mistress of it all by the end.

Ilse, Perry, and I caught the measles the other week and it lasted forever. My mother kept saying it was Emily's fault and I had caught it at New Moon, but it turns out that we had caught it at a picnic that we had gone to and played out for a whole day. Ilse and I didn't have it quite as bad as Perry, who apparently almost died. I felt bad for always wishing such cruel things on him and drew a sketch that was meant to brighten his day that I sent in the mail. I'm not sure if he ever got it for he has not said anything about it.

As soon as I got better, Emily came straight to me and we had such fun at the Tansy Patch, though throughout the day, Emily kept remarking how guilty she felt for ditching "Dean" or Jarback Priest. In my and Ilse's and Perry's absence, he was her only friend and they had had lots of walks and long talks that I couldn't help but be a little jealous of. He is much older than her, I know, but I should have been there in her times of loneliness, though it can't be my fault that I was sick.

Emily showed her writings to Mr. Carpenter who gave her a shower of criticism, but also some kind words in there and I waited anxiously with Ilse and Perry to see her reaction; she was happy.

That's all I ever want to see: Emily happy.

 **That is the end of the first book in Teddy's point of view… or at least the main events. Stay tuned for** _ **Emily Climbs**_ **. THANKS!**


	8. Entry 8

**Entry #8**

Dear Diary,

Oh woe, my mother has gone and told me a terrible thing just last night! She told me that I may not go to Shrewsbury like she had promised a few years ago. She told me just last night.

"Ted, honey, we need to talk." I was so stupid and I willingly sat down next to her and then she told me what my education of the future was to be. Nothing.

"Teddy, I want to tell you that I am not going to be sending you to Shrewsbury for high school after all. I've just been to the general store and I heard that Elizabeth Murray talking about how she won't be sending that Emily Starr either, so I got the idea. If the Murrays won't even be sending one of their own, or kind of their own, then why should I send _my_ son and part with him? You do understand what I'm saying. I love you so very much and I can't bear to be parted with you. And I'm sorry but that's my final decision."

I sat there all cold as a stone, not saying anything, but instead weakly nodding along and agreeing with my mother.

So it is to be that I will be left behind when Ilse and Perry go to high school next fall. I cannot bear it that Perry Miller of Stovepipe Town will be going to have an education while I cannot! Of course, it's because nobody cares enough whether he goes or not, so why shouldn't he go?

My mother has started to really interfere with my life and ruin my prospects for the future. My mother is feared by everyone, and that is why Mr. Carpenter hasn't been able to talk my mother into letting me go to high school.

At least I shall have Emily!

Oh, what a wicked thing to think, but it is true! I am so very glad to have Emily to talk to and maybe even study with on our own without anybody knowing.

I've just heard wind of something _terrible_. Perry Miller's Aunt Tom has asked Emily to marry Perry! I cannot believe it and I am so _angry_ at Perry though Emily has been desperately trying to reassure me that she rejected him, or rather _her_ and that it wasn't Perry's fault at _all_. She also has said that she never plans to marry _anyone_ , and where does that leave ME?

Jarback Priest… or rather Dean has been kinder than ever. It seems that he and Emily have grown a friendship that is quite close, but I can't even be jealous because he is so kind! He has been lending me books on art and from or about famous artists and painters and I cannot thank him enough. Emily says that one day I could be just as famous as any of them and I can't help but brag about this to Perry, who looks like he wants to smack me in the head but is stopping himself.

I have been a little agitated about a little "scandal" of sorts involving a certain Emily Byrd Starr and a certain Geoff North. After prayer meeting the other day, Geoff North asked Emily if he could walk her home, and I was just there… in the background, watching them leave. AND IT WAS JUST WHEN I WAS GOING TO ASK HER THE SAME THING. I couldn't believe that my chance had been stolen from me when I was _that close_. And to think it was stolen by a city boy! Something had happened but I'm not sure what because Emily always avoids the subject when I try to broach the topic. I do hope that nothing _romantic_ happened between them because _I should have been the one_.

I WILL WIN EMILY OVER. Now that I have so much "alone" time with her for the next year, I will have plenty of chances to woo her without any interferences from the likes of Geoff North.

Teddy Kent


	9. Entry 9

**Entry #9 Sorry for not updating!**

Dear Diary,

The queerest thing happened the other night… I must record the whole story here so that I may sort it all out.

I was at prayer meeting last Sunday. It was intensely hot out, so as soon as it was over, I left quickly with my mother, who had decided to come out despite the weather. I got home, ate supper, read a little, and went to bed. Or tried to. The weather started to really act up and it started to thunder and lightning struck Blair Water, despite the earlier heat.

All of a sudden, just when I was starting to finally drift off to sleep, I heard a piercing cry. It was Emily and she yelled, "Teddy! Teddy! Save me!"

I don't know how I heard it or knew where Emily was… But I threw on a jacket and bolted for the church, ignoring the questions and then wails of my mother as I ran out of the house. I ran and ran and ran and I finally reached the church, where I heard Emily and… someone else running inside and Emily wailing and screaming. I called to her from outside… I said, "Emily-Emily-are you there?" and I got a response. She told me that Mad Mr. Morrison was there with her and that I had to save her. So I told her about the big key that's hanging by the window and she got it and ran out and I grabbed her and swung her behind me.

I saw Mad Mr. Morrison just standing there in the moonlight, and it really was a spectacular sight. I had an urge to draw it, but I put those thoughts aside as I yelled at him for scaring Emily. Then I felt quite sorry for him because all he wanted was to find his "Annie."

I led Emily away from him to the graveyard and we sat on a gravestone and talked about what had happened. Emily was thankful because she admitted that she was so dreadfully afraid of the old madman, and I was quite proud to have been the one who saved her.

Then it struck both her and me about how strange it was that I was there… I don't know how I happened to hear her, but I was glad. It was all strange and everything, but then Emily started to shiver so I gently put my arm around her, though I was quite scared, for Murray pride has its doings… and she could've slapped me like she did Geoff North.

Only she didn't.

I was watching her in the moonlight, shivering and cold, and I thought to myself _I must be brave._ So I said to her,

"Emily, you're the sweetest girl in the world." And then it happened. I knew that the kiss was coming, and I bent down, ready although scared…

And then we were interrupted by my mother. She scared me half to death by putting her cold hand on my shoulder while we were… spooning.

Both of us stood quite quickly, and the moment had vanished. I couldn't help but feel a little bit of sadness at the thought, but I pushed it aside as I faced my mother.

"So you are trying to steal my son from me." She said this sadly, angrily, wearily. I was so exasperated and quite angry at the interruption that I got quite angry and talked back to her. I told her the whole story, silly and strange parts, but I could tell she didn't believe me.

The whole time, I was watching Emily out of the corner of my eye. She told me that I should leave with my mother. She was angry, I could tell, though I do not know really why.

I told her that I wanted to walk her home… I wanted to escape from my mother, but she argued back and I ended up going home with my mother… but not until after Emily yelled at my mother and called her dreadful things that were, sadly, true. I felt like such an idiot. I left Emily behind! I cannot believe that she put me into such a dreadful situation!

I left with my mother, despite my true feelings of wanting to walk with Emily.

So close. So close.

Teddy Kent

 **Yes, I know this chapter was TERRIBLE, but I had seven minutes!**


	10. Entry 10

**Hey, guys! Sorry for not updating in FOREVER. I was working on other stuff/on vacation :D**

 **Entry #10**

Dear Diary,

The most glorious thing happened to me today! Mother came out of her room after days of crying and told me she had made up her mind about something. She bade me sit down with her and she told me what she had decided.

"Teddy, dear, I have something to tell you." Then she started to cry a little and I feared for the news all of a sudden. "I've decided after all to send you to Shrewsbury. Mind you, only for three years, not the full four, because I don't have enough to pay for all of that. But I'm sure three years will be enough for you to get an education that that Miss Starr says I'm neglecting you of."

At once, I knew what this was all about. Emily's words had stuck with Mother and now she was forced to give in. I was elated but in a queer way, I also felt a bit sad for Mother who would be left all alone when I left.

I thanked my Mother with all my heart and I ran out to tell Emily. I whistled _our_ call and she came. I tried to make myself look serious but I was just too happy as I told her the news. I watched her face as she took it in, glad but with some queer sadness underneath and I understood what it was that she was sad about.

"Oh, if only you were going too!" I told her, hoping to make it better. But she stiffened and told me not to speak about it. I told her then that it was her words that made Mother relent to letting me go. And then we talked about Mother which made me uncomfortable as always. Mother is so sweet when we are alone but nobody seems to understand that. Emily says that Mother hates her and I hate to say it, but I think it is true.

I then left Emily, glad to note that her face seemed happy and she seemed to be daydreaming a little. But I didn't leave before promising that I would paint her one day.

Oh, I do hope her Aunt Elizabeth will relent as Mother did!

Teddy Kent


	11. Entry 11

**Entry #11. Sorry for not updating lately! Thanks to my readers!**

Dear Diary,

The BEST thing has happened! Emily just told me and Perry and Ilse that she's going to Shrewsbury with us after all!

She told us that her Aunt Elizabeth finally relented on one condition: she gives up writing stories and other works of fiction for three years. Of course, I feel bad for her: I know she loves to write those fancies so often. But she can still write poetry and whatever else she writes, and she's going to SHREWSBURY. With me.

I can jump for joy at the elation I feel from this event!

I called for Emily with the whistle the other night, and when she came, she seemed quite sad so I asked her what was wrong.

"Oh, Dean has been awfully rude about the fact that I'm leaving for Shrewsbury. I'm sorry. What was it you wanted to tell me?"

I told her I wanted to talk with her, but the evening was spoiled. That Dean Priest! Always ruining everything between me and Emily. If I didn't know better, I would say that Dean is after Emily which is absurd. He's old and besides, Dean Priest, better known as Jarback, is no competition for me.

Oh, and the most terrible thing has happened. Emily sent word that she would not be allowed to see me and Perry when she starts school. Of course, we have time during school, but I'm not allowed in her Aunt Ruth's house afterward to study or just to talk. It's a major setback to my love life, but I will not let it interfere with my plans.

And Emily is to stay every other weekend as well, to "earn her keep" or so she told me in a letter. When I'm at home, stuck with the likes of Perry Miller, Emily is to be miserable in her Aunt Ruth's house, doing chores and cleaning up. It's not fair.

I made Emily some drawings and paintings of Blair Water places so that she can still have some memory of home when she's stuck over there. She seemed very glad and I feel proud to have helped in her life.

I do hope that her Aunt Ruth starts to let Emily have some freedom. How else will I win the girl?

Teddy Kent

 **Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
